Sob Meu Comando
by vitoria.lavor.romani
Summary: Ela segura meu rosto suavemente e se aproxima, dizendo de forma sensual. Eu só quero te ajudar… Me deixa te satisfazer! Sem medo! Apenas prazer! Se entregue pra mim! Seja meu ômega!


Prólogo

PoV: Sakura

As pessoas tendem a acreditar que estão predestinadas a algo ou até mesmo que não farão nada na vida e bem eu acreditava que poderia fazer meu destino, mas descobri que nãoé bem assim.

Nasci na família principal de uma alcatéia bem tradicional ao qual meu irmão mais velho se tornou líder a pouco tempo. Nossa família é conhecida por produzir apenas alfas visto que somos a linhagem que lidera a alcatéia, eu não fujo a esta regra.

Somos donos da maior fabricantes de jóias do mundo, a Moon, onde sou diretora de criação. Meu trabalho é desenvolver as linhas exclusivas para catálogos e clientes importantes, por tal motivo trabalho principalmente em casa indo a empresa somente quando solicitado ou para entregar o portfólio e verificar o andamento de peças novas.

Como filha caçula sempre sou vista como frágil mesmo sendo uma Alfa. Com um irmão superprotetor e uma mãe preocupada meu pai é rígido o suficiente para equilibrar essa família.

Nessa manhã incrivelmente fria minha temperatura se mantém sempre estável, me mantendo aquecida em meio aos lençóis, está tão gostoso que é difícil encontrar a coragem para levantar, sinto uma leve brisa entrar pela sacada e ela me traz lembranças, me obrigo alevantar da cama, ligo a caixa de som e tiro a roupa de forma relaxada ao som de She's LikeThe Wind. Me deixando levar pela melodia envolvente prendo os cabelos e entro no box, a temperatura mais elevada que meu corpo me relaxa e desperta, me deixando de bom humor para mais um dia.

Após o banho me arrumo sem muito ânimo, preciso ir a empresa verificar o material principalmas, como minha mãe sempre enfatiza, devo estar sempre impecável. Uma calcinha pequena preta de renda é minha escolha, a visto vagarosamente em frente ao espelho do grande e neutro closet, notando a perceptível diferença em meu corpo. Após o

primeiro cio eu era basicamente uma menina e em menos de uma semana meu corpo evoluiu para o corpo de uma mulher, ainda sim um sutiã é totalmente dispensável afinal não tenho seios muito fartos. Escolho uma pantalona negra acinturada,uma blusa de seda frente única nude e um scarpin de salto finíssimos e sem muito esforço simplesmente alcanço a perfeição. Um rabo de cavalo bem feito e alto, sem muita maquiagem, apenas o básico. Desligoo som e saio com o pensamento e desejo de um desjejum leve e doce, travo ao pé da escada ouvindo meu Celular tocar, olho o display e o nome Gaara pisca na tela.

-Fala mano

-Alô Saki ! Maninha pega pra mim o contrato da nova empresa! Eu saí com tanta pressa que esqueci em cima da mesa do escritório

-humm, tá bom! tá bom!

Corro pro escritório e vejo algumas pastas: preta, azul e cinza.

\- qual a cor dela ?

\- preta

\- achei, pode deixar que eu levo.

-ok, vou esperar.

Agora quase sem tempo acabo pegando apenas uma fruta. Com a garagem cheia tive de deixar meu carro na entrada da mansão, nota mental: azucrinar Gaara até ele ceder uma vaga. Inspiro profundamente e dou uma olhada ao redor, encontrando nosso vizinho me encarando descaradamente com o conhecido sorriso safado, lhe dou apenas um aceno sendo educada. Ahh que pena que ele é um Alfa! seria um ótimo pretendente! Entrou em meu mini cooper e dou partida. Esse será um dia longo...

PoV: Sasuke Uchiha

O relógio despertou, estava na hora de ir para minha empresa, empresa está que sou presidente e fundador.

Consegui o dinheiro necessário para abri-la graças a grande herança que meu pai, trabalhando com mineração, deixou para mim. Ele ficou bilionário após se tornar dono de uma jazida de diamante rosa.

Não consegui ser dono da mineradora por alguns motivos legais, porém recebi uma grande herança que me permitiu, aos 19 anos, ser dono de uma das maiores empresas de tecnologia, a TechNatrax ou como é conhecida mundialmente a TN Corporation.

Bilionárioe a alguns dias de completar 20 anos tinha tudo planejado para a semana que precedia meu aniversário. Gostava de ter as coisas sobre meu controle. Sempre fui assim... Foi assim que construí meu império pessoal... e sempre serei assim...

Após tomar café vestido com meu roupão e apenas minha cueca box por baixo levantei da mesa e saí em direção ao banheiro para tomar minha ducha matinal com água quente... Tirei o roupão, pus em cima do pendurador, tirei a minha cueca e botei no cesto de roupa suja. Já nú ligo o chuveiro com água quente e sem exitar entro de baixo da reconfortante água quente que imediatamente aquece meu corpo naquele tempo frio da escandinávia.

Após sair do banho pego o roupão e o cesto de roupa suja e ponho do lado de fora da porta do quarto para que a empregada da casa, Kurenai, passe e recolha minhas coisas. Não permito que ninguém entre no meu quarto sem o meu consentimento, até quando quero levar uma garota para casa com o objetivo de passar a noite com ela tenho outro quarto reservado para essas ocasiões, gosto de ter meu ambiente próprio sem interferência de ninguém.

Núde frente para o guarda roupa espelhado abro a porta de correr e escolho uma cueca branca, também box. Pego uma calça social preto azulado, um sapato social e uma camisa social branca colada ao corpo, visto-os, por cima ponho um terno da mesma cor da calça com alguns detalhes despojados, aberto para não parecer tão antiquado para minha idade.

Após pronto, me olho no espelho, aprecio a imagem ao perceber que estou com uma boa aparência, e desço as escadas em direção a porta que leva a garagem, esta é subterrânea.

Na garagem meu mordomo, Asuma, me espera ao lado do carro para entregar-me as chaves.Pego as chaves, entro no meu porsche, gosto de dirigir meu próprio carro, pego no volante, piso no acelerador e sinto a potência do carro, as portas da garagem se abrem e saio com o meu carro da minha bela casa de dois andares sendo o último com apenas um cômodo, o meu quarto.

Chego na empresa e pego os documentos necessários para a reunião que teria com o Gaara, o novo presidente da Moon. Após verificar se minha secretária separou corretamente os documentos volto a dirigir em direção a sede da Moon.

Chegando lá ponho meu carro na garagem privativa dos chefes de empresa, visto que já era conhecido de Gaara a longa data e meu pai na época da mineradora já havia feito negócios com esta empresa.

O acordo traria benefício para ambos os lados e portanto estávamos animados para aquele dia. Eu e Gaara discutiamos amigavelmente sobre os termos enquanto esperavamos a chegada da pasta dele, pois havia esquecido em casa os documentos.

Som de saltos vem em direção à sala de reuniões, talvez seja a secretária de Gaara penso comigo, o som para de repente quando a pessoa transpassa a porta...


End file.
